1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator of a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stator for a rotary electric machine including a coil that is obtained by winding a wire around teeth of a stator core is well known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-187076 describes that one coil includes a plurality of conductive wires. Such a configuration reduces the possibility that eddy current will be induced and increases the ratio of the area occupied by the wires in the slot.
A different type of stator for a rotary electric machine, which includes a segmented coil, has been recently developed. Japanese Patent No. 5389109 describes a coil loop including a slot coil, which is disposed in a slot of a stator core, and a connector coil, which is disposed outside the stator core to serve as a connecting portion. The slot coil and the connector coil are crimped together.